THE JUDGED
by darklordbanner
Summary: Chris Tamers hates his father, the world, and his life. He decides to kill himself just to find that the AFTERLIFE is not all what he expected. The world of the damned is a cruel and savage realm that only those who have accepted their fate can sulk in their misery. Chris, along with a few other lost souls, band together as they embark on a long treacherous road to freedom.


INT. WOODS - NIGHT

A MAN, wearing a hospital gown, runs through an eerie wooded area. He is in his mid 50's. He runs barefoot through the dark woodlands as he glances over his shoulders hoping not to be followed. His face is dirty and his hair is mangled. His face is covered with a woolly beard. Security guard can be seen in the distance chasing after the Man.

EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT

The trees open up to a busy highway. Cars drive by in speeds of 60-70 mph. The Man stops as he hesitates in crossing the dangerous lanes. Suddenly, a loud inhuman scream echoes from the darkness of the forest. The Man looks back in fear.

He dashes across the highway, dodging the oncoming traffic of cars. Vehicles screech to a halt. Many swerve, trying to prevent from hitting the crazed man. The vehicles begin to crash into others. The Man finally makes it across the highway. He turns around and looks back across the road. The Man begins to weave back and forth before collapsing to the ground.

INT. ST. ELIZABETH'S HOSPITAL - NIGHT

We are in the lobby of the hospital. Police officers and the hospital staff are gathered in the lobby. Some were being questioned as other employees stand around watching the circus. DR. HAMMOND COULTER exits out of elevator with great urgency. He runs over to SHERIFF WILLIAMS who is talking with some of his deputies.

COULTER

Sheriff Williams, where's the patient?

WILLIAMS

(annoyed)

Good evening, doctor**.**

(beat)

My men escorted your patient back upstairs with the help of your staff.

The nervous doctor takes out a handkerchief and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

WILLIAMS (CONT'D)

(to the deputies)

I need a word alone with the doctor.

The deputies all walk away. Williams turns to Coulter.

WILLIAMS (CONT'D)

You have a lot of explaining to do. Word has it that the Governor is making an unscheduled visit here tomorrow afternoon.

COULTER

What would you have me do?

WILLIAMS

Doctor, this is the second patient who has escaped in less than three months. This doesn't look good.

COULTER

If the state approved the budget request we sent to them earlier this year, none of this would have happened.

WILLIAMS

Nine people are dead. Traffic is backed up all the way across state lines.

COULTER

I am just as confused on this as everyone else. But believe you me, proper repercussions will be taken to those who were responsible.

WILLIAMS

Well, I hope so.

(beat)

I have to get back to finish my report. The reporters will be wanting a statement. I suggest you get one of your own. By sunrise the spotlight will be on you.

Coulter watches as the sheriff exits out of the lobby.

INT. GYMNASIUM - NIGHT

The gymnasium was large but was gutted out. There were no hoops or bleachers. A table is placed in the middle of the gymnasium. Dr. Coulter sits across the Man who looks around at the mysterious setting. A folder was laid out in front of the doctor as he looks at his patient in amazement.

MAN

I need to get out of here.

COULTER

Why?

MAN

It's not safe.

COULTER

What's so dangerous about this place?

MAN

You wouldn't understand.

COULTER

Help me understand.

The Man doesn't respond. Coulter removes his glasses and tosses them on the table. He begins to rub his face with his hands.

COULTER (CONT'D)

You know, I'm just at a lost of words right now.

MAN

What is your name?

COULTER

I'm Dr. Coulter, and you are...you were my patient.

MAN

Doctor, you must help me get out of here. They're after me and these walls will not hold them back.

COULTER

It didn't appear you needed my help an hour ago.

MAN

I don't have the strength.

COULTER

You don't? Are you tired or something?

MAN

Don't mock me.

COULTER

Can I tell you a little story before we begin?

The Man does not respond.

COULTER (CONT'D)

Twenty years ago I had a young lady come to the hospital saying that her father was suffering from Alzheimer's's and she needed my help. I took him in and realized that this particular individual not only had Alzheimer's's but other rare illnesses that affects the brain from functioning properly. Overtime, this patient got worst and became a catatonic. He didn't speak or move for 20 years. His name was Luis Fitzgerald. Do you know who that is?

MAN

No.

COULTER

Luis Fitzgerald is you.

(beat)

For 20 years you sat in a chair staring out a window not speaking to anyone. Then, one night you begin to walk, talk, run, and even break out of the hospital. How?

The Man stands from his chair and begins to walk around. Coulter, still amazed, shakes his head in shock.

MAN

There is too much to explain. We must do this at another time.

COULTER

Luis, you caused nine people to die tonight. I think an explanation is needed now.

MAN

And many more will die if you don't help me escape.

COULTER

And how am I suppose to help you if I don't know what's going on?

The Man turns his back to the doctor. He takes a deep breath and looks to the floor.

MAN

My name is not Luis.

COULTER

Of course it is. You've been my patient...

MAN

(raising his voice)

Are you going to tell the story or shall I?

Coulter doesn't respond. The Man turns and walks back to the table. He takes a seat.

MAN (CONT'D)

The man you see before you is only a shell of the past. He may look like Luis. He may talk like Luis. But the soul that resides in him is not Luis.

(beat)

My mortal name was Chris Tamers. Once I past over, they called me Alastor. I've escaped the world of the dead and now they are after me to bring me back.

Coulter just stares at the Man with a blank expression. A moment passes before he begins to jot something down in the folder.

MAN (CONT'D)

What are you doing?

COULTER

I'm changing the dosage amount of your medication.

MAN

This is not a joke.

COULTER

I'm not laughing.

MAN

You obviously don't believe me.

COULTER

What gave you that idea? You tell me that you are a spirit from another world who has invaded my patient's body. You expect me to tell this to the press tomorrow morning?

MAN

How else would you explain tonight's events?

COULTER

I can't but I know there is a better explanation.

MAN

Look me up. Chris Tamers, born 1935 died in 1958 in a motorcycle accident in Tennessee. Look me up, doctor.

COULTER

(looks over the Man's shoulder)

We're done here!

Two big guardsmen enter the room. They grab hold of the Man and escort him out. Coulter sits alone in silence. A moment passes before KATIE, Coulter's assistant, enters the room.

KATIE

(voice echoes)

Doctor? Governor Patts is on line one.

As if awaken from a day dream, Coulter suddenly begins to collect the paperwork and place them into the folder.

COULTER

Katie, I need you to look up a Chris Tamers for me. He'll be in the Tennessee's records.

KATIE

In the living or the deceased database?

COULTER

Deceased, 1958.

KATIE

Is there anything in particular that I should be looking for?

COULTER

Just general information that's all.

KATIE

I'm on it.

Katie exits the gymnasium.

EXT. ST. ELIZABETH'S HOSPITAL - MORNING

A crowd of reporters and camera men stand outside the entrance of the hospital. Hordes of spectators fill the streets. Coulter exits his car, which is across the street. He looks at the mob in disappointment.

COULTER

Shit!

Coulter begins to cross the street towards the mob of reporters. As soon as his presence was known, mass chaos engulfs the atmosphere. Coulter pushes through the mob of reporters and their microphones. He shouts out the same thing over and over again.

COULTER (CONT'D)

I have no comment at this time!

Coulter pushes his way into the building.

INT. ST. ELIZABETH'S HOSPITAL - MORNING

The elevator door opens and Coulter exits. He instantly notices the amount of secret service men and police officers on the floor. Confused, he wonders around them towards his office.

KATIE (O.S.)

Doctor Coulter!

Katie runs over to him and pulls him to the side.

COULTER

What's going on?

KATIE

(low voice)

The Governor decided to come early today. I wasn't prepared.

COULTER

He was supposed to be here around 2.

KATIE

He's been in your office for nearly an hour.

COUTLER

What?

KATIE

The Commissioner is in there as well.

COULTER

That's not good.

KATIE

I looked up that Chris Tamers for you.

COULTER

What you got?

KATIE

He was born on 1935 and was raised in Nashville, Tennessee. In 1958, he got into a fatal motorcycle accident. He was only 23. That's all I got. If there's anything else I should get just let me know.

COULTER

That's fine for now.

INT. COULTER'S OFFICE - MORNING

GOVERNOR PATTS is sitting behind the desk sipping down some alcoholic beverage out of a glass cup. He laughs along with COMMISSIONER WALTON who drinks out of his own glass.

Coulter enters the office. Both men stand to greet Coulter.

PATTS

Ah, Doctor Coulter. It's so good for you to join us. I hope you don't mind we found your stash of fine bourbon?

COULTER

Not at all.

Patts and Coulter shakes hands.

PATTS

And I think you may know that this Commissioner Walton.

COULTER

(shaking hands with Walton)

It's a pleasure.

WALTON

The pleasure is all mine.

COULTER

Please gentlemen, have a seat. Make yourselves at home.

Patts and Walton sit back down as Coulter remains standing.

PATTS

I see you've changed your office around since the last time I was here.

Coulter walks over to his office door and closes it shut.

COULTER

I thought changing things up a bit would...

PATTS

I would say it was about three months ago, wasn't it?

COULTER

Yes, I think it was.

PATTS

In fact, it was for another incident that occurred involving a patient.

Coulter finally gets the hint.

COULTER

I know this whole ordeal doesn't look good.

PATTS

This is the second patient, Dr. Coulter. I mean, what am I suppose to think?

COULTER

Proper precautions are being...

PATTS

Proper precautions my ass! Do you know why Mayor Wilkins is not here?

Dr. Coulter doesn't answer.

PATTS (CONT'D)

Do you?

COULTER

No.

PATTS

She said she was tired of hearing the sorry excuses.

COULTER

I can assure you that I'm doing the best that I can in getting to the bottom of this.

PATTS

It's becoming clear that the inmates are running the prison.

COULTER

That is not the case.

WALTON

Then what is?

COULTER

The patient's name is Luis Fitzgerald. He's been my patient and a catatonic for 20 years. He hasn't spoken a word nor moved for that matter.

PATTS

A catatonic just decides to get out for jog in the woods after 20 years?

COULTER

I know it sounds bizarre but that's exactly what happened.

WALTON

Have you spoken to the individual?

COULTER

Yes. He didn't make a whole lot of sense last night. Hopefully he will be relaxed today for more questioning.

WALTON

I hope so, Doctor. I have some detectives who are itching to get to him.

PATTS

With all of your years experience, doctor, is what happened last night normal?

COULTER

It's rare but it does happen. There have been cases where people who were suffering from catatonia just snap out of it. But this is a totally different situation.

PATTS

Yeah, no kidding.

WALTON

What makes the whole thing so suspicious is that he was dormant for 20 years not speaking or moving but on one night he breaks free and nearly escapes. It almost sounds preplanned, and if it was, this Luis is either very patient or you are very naive not to see your mistakes.

COULTER

I know how it appears but I can tell you I've been doing this for awhile now. I can spot the fakes. 20 years is a long time to play dormant. No rational person would be able to pull it off for that long period of time.

PATTS

How do you know?

COULTER

A body has certain needs. A person who was faking such a disease would mess up. They would flinch, or have a sudden itch that needed to be scratch. A cough perhaps that needed to come out. Sneezing, yawning, shivering; all of these signs would have triggered suspicion among the doctors and nurse hands. The most apparent reaction that would have given him away would be the shaking of the leg if he had to go to the bathroom.

PATTS

So what happens now?

COULTER

I'll have to conduct more tests.

PATTS

Not good enough, doctor. If your patient is no longer in need of your services then you might want to hand him over to the state.

COULTER

I'm not sure of his condition. Proper testing needs to be taken in order to rule out a recurrence of the disease.

PATTS

Then maybe we should look at another facility in which would have a better control on things.

COULTER

With all due respect governor, my office submitted a budget and your office cut it more than half. You can only stretch a dollar so far.

PATTS

You requested for a fairly large grant. It would have been the largest we have given to any Ward in the state.

COULTER

We are the third largest facility in the country. If you expect me to maintain a reliable security system, then proper funds are needed.

PATTS

Bottom line, doctor, is that you have a shit load of lawsuits coming your way. So much so that it might even shut this facility down for good. My concern is with the patients and their safety.

Patts and Walton stand up.

PATTS (CONT'D)

It's been a pleasure speaking with you, doctor, but I am a very busy man.

Coulter slowly stands up and shakes the hands of both Patts and Walton. They head towards the door but before Patts opens it he turns around to Coulter.

PATTS (CONT'D)

Strictly off the record, get yourself a good lawyer. Your career as a doctor will be taken away but your freedom is what you need to be concerned about.

Patts opens the door. He and the Commissioner exits the office. Coulter closes the door as a look of nausea fills his face. He walks back to his desk and sits down. A moment passes as he stares out the window.

Dr. Coulter pulls out a picture frame out from the desk draw. The photo was of himself, his wife (DIANA), and their 13 year old son (JAMES). Dr. Coulter stares at the picture frame with a look of regret and sorrow.

INT. JAMES' BEDROOM - NIGHT

TITLE CARD: SIX YEARS EARLIER

The bedroom was large. Instead of furniture, medical machines scattered all across the room. James, who is still 13, lays fast asleep in his bed. The bed was not a normal bed that you would find in a typical bedroom. It was a bed that you find at a hospital. Many of the machines were flashing with lights and sounds. There were wires that connected James to the machines. Dr. Coulter leans over and kisses his son on the forehead before exiting the room.

INT. COULTER'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Diana is by the bar pouring herself a glass of wine. She looks stressed and tired. Dr. Coulter makes his way down the stairs and into the living room. She glances behind her and sees her husband. She turns back around and pours more wine in the cup.

DIANA

He's asleep?

COULTER

Yes.

DIANA

Want some wine?

Dr. Coulter sits down on the couch as if exhausted.

COULTER

No, I'm ok.

DIANA

How about some Brandy?

COULTER

How about we leave the alcohol alone for tonight?

Diana turns around and walks over to the fireplace.

DIANA

If there was ever a time to drink...

She takes a big gulp of wine before sitting down on a love seat.

DIANA (CONT'D)

I know you don't like hearing it but it's the damn drinks that make me want to get up in the morning.

She begins to laugh and takes another sip of her wine.

COULTER

What about James?

DIANA

What about James?

COULTER

He needs his mother. I need my wife.

DIANA

I'm here Hammond. I haven't left.

COULTER

You just stood there and said that the alcohol is more important than our son.

DIANA

I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth.

COULTER

No, because you rather put alcohol in it instead.

DIANA

Oh, that's right. Because it's everyone else's fault except Hammond's. I mean I married a damn doctor who cant even save his own son.

COULTER

Oh, so blame me for what's happening to James. I'm in a different practice you know that.

DIANA

You don't think I hear what the neighbors are saying about me? They think I'm a bad mother for letting my son get sick. I was at church last week and the priest hinted that God may be punishing us for something we did. And when I try to talk to you, your either too busy to talk or you're at work. So yes, I turned to the wine and the liquor; because if I cannot get any sort of hope any place else then why not?

COULTER

Diana, our son is dyeing and I'm watching you become an alcoholic. I'm losing my family right before my eyes. I cannot do this alone.

DIANA

You still think he has a chance?

COULTER

You've given up on him?

DIANA

The longer he's hooked up to those machines the longer our son suffers. We are slowly killing him as he lays up there like some farm animal.

COULTER

So allow him to die? That's what you want?

DIANA

That's the cards that we were dealt.

Diana stands and begins to make her way out of the living room. Before she does she turns and looks back at her husband.

DIANA (CONT'D)

James is like our marriage. They're both dying.

Diana runs up the stairs. Dr. Coulter is left sitting on the couch.

INT. COULTER'S OFFICE - MORNING

We are back to the present day, in Dr. Coulter's office. He is still siting behind his desk looking at the photo of his family. There was a knock on the door.

COULTER

Come in.

Katie pops her head through the door.

KATIE

Dr. Coulter, am I interrupting?

COULTER

No.

Katie enters the office and closes the door behind her.

KATIE

I am so sorry. I had no idea he was coming so early. I would have called but I was bombarded with so much.

COULTER

The Governor is known for showing up early. He thinks he can get the upper hand by doing so.

KATIE

So how did it go?

COULTER

Not to good, Katie.

He places the picture frame back into his deck draw.

COULTER (CONT'D)

Please have a seat. I actually wanted to talk to you.

Katie takes a seat.

KATIE

What's going on?

COULTER

Can I ask you an unorthodox question?

KATIE

I guess, sure.

COULTER

Do you believe that people have souls?

KATIE

Souls?

COULTER

A light force within us, do you believe in such a thing?

KATIE

There is no evidence to date of such an energy force but...

COULTER

But what do you personally believe?

KATIE

Its hard for me say. I was raised Catholic but as a medical student I am trained to focus on the facts.

COULTER

Let's say you were not going to medical school.

KATIE

Then I would say that I believe as humans we have distinct personalities that make us who we are. It is our core. It is our very being. Take that away we are nothing more than a machine. So yes, I guess I would believe that we have a soul.

COULTER

Where do you think our souls go when we die?

KATIE

Well, it's hard for me to believe that our energy source just disappears. I would like to believe it goes someplace else.

COULTER

Heaven?

KATIE

I'm sorry Doctor, but did I miss something?

COULTER

I had a son who died about six years ago? He died from Leukemia.

KATIE

I'm so sorry.

COULTER

Not as sorry as I am. My wife and I got a divorce soon after his death. As a doctor, we are trained to base our thoughts and opinions on the facts and nothing else. I wasn't very religious man and after my son died, it gave me more proof that there was no such thing as God. If there was, why would he allow this to happen. I became a very harden and cold individual. As content as I was with being this way, I find myself once again reflecting back on my family.

Katie sits is sorrow as she listens to Dr. Coulter speak about his family.

COULTER (CONT'D)

Luis Fitzgerald has been a patient of mine for twenty years. He's been in a state of catatonia for just about the same time. Yesterday he decides to wake up, escapes the grounds, and causes a deadly accident. He then tells me that he's not Luis Fitzgerald. That he's actually another soul that escaped from the dead and is now trapped inside Luis. Now, as his doctor, I cannot condone what he did. I also cannot sit here and say I believe him. But then again, how else can I explain the events that have unfolded?

KATIE

There is no denying that you've gotten yourself into a conundrum. But if I may point out something that you might want to consider?

COULTER

I'm all ears.

KATIE

If he really is Luis Fitzgerald, how would he know of a Chris Tamers who died in 1958, in another state? There has to be a connection there and you have to find out what it is.

INT. GYMNASIUM - DAY

We are back with LUIS and Coulter. They sit across of the other just as before.

COULTER

Alright Luis, you better tell me something good because the governor is talking about trying you for manslaughter.

LUIS

My name is Chris.

COULTER

Alright, Chris, I want to know everything. How you were able to get out? Were you faking this catatonia disease? I want to know it all.

LUIS

Do you believe in Heaven and Hell?

COULTER

Why?

LUIS

It's all a lie you know. When you die...when we all die, we go only to one place. It's called Dominion. It's a place unlike anything you have ever seen.

COULTER

What does this have to do with you?

LUIS

Because I was there. Have you not been listening to anything I've been saying? My soul is trapped in this body because I was able to escape from that world.

COULTER

I see already this is going to be a long day.

LUIS

Then I suggest you get yourself comfortable because we're going to start from the beginning.

EXT. TAMERS HOUSE - DAY

TITLE CARD: NASHVILLE, TENNESSEE 1958

The two story house sits alone amongst open wide grass lands and fields. Chris Tamers, 23 of age, storms out of the house pushing the screen door open. He's wearing a worn brown leather jacket with tight blue jeans and t-shirt. He runs down the porch and down to his motorcycle. His FATHER runs out onto the porch ranting and yelling.

FATHER

You're never going to achieve nothing. You hear me, boy? If your mother was alive she would have disowned you.

CHRIS

(prepping his motorcycle)

Mom would have loved me just for who I was.

Father begins to laugh as he runs off the porch and into Chris' face.

FATHER

Really? Well, I've got news for you. Your mother drank herself to death and it wasn't because of your brother going to war. It was because of you not making anything of your life.

CHRIS

Have you ever once stop to think that maybe I do all of this to push you away from me? Have you ever thought of that?

FATHER

Get off of my property.

CHRIS

I'm leaving, dad, and I'm not coming back.

FATHER

If only you had that attitude earlier, you would have died and your brother would have lived.

Chris is hurt by this. His eyes turn red and filled with water. He mounts his bike and drives off, down the road.

LUIS (V.O.)

My father and I never saw eye to eye. He paraded my older brother like he was a prince. When the Korean War began, my brother enlisted just to have died two weeks later. My mother, stricken by grief, drank and popped pills. She eventually overdosed and died, leaving me and my father alone in that house. Everyday he would blame me for her death and constantly say that he rather me be dead than my older brother. So that afternoon I had enough and left.

INT. ROAD - DAY

Chris is on the motorcycle speeding down the road. The road only had two lanes. It was in the middle of large empty meadows. There were no other cars on the road.

LUIS (V.O.)

The emotions had festered in me for so long that I was stricken with depression. I felt angry and betrayed. I had no one left in my family who loved me for what I was. The depression had a strong grasp on my soul. I thought to myself while I was on the road. How could I hurt my father for the pain he gave me? How can I show him the lonesome he showed me? And then something inside me knew what I had to do. I would have to kill myself and take the only family member he had left away. I had to destroy the bloodline so he could truly feel alone.

A car approaches in the distance. Chris tightens his grip on the handle bars and speeds off towards the oncoming car.

INT. GYMNASIUM - DAY

We are back with Coulter and Luis.

COULTER

So you killed yourself?

LUIS

I overreacted.

COULTER

Yeah, I'll say.

LUIS

I didn't say I was perfect and I will not be judged by you, either.

Coulter lets out a sigh as he jots something in the folder.

COULTER

Let's switch gears here.

LUIS

Why? This is what you wanted. You asked for the story and I'm giving it to you.

COULTER

Who's Lisa?

LUIS

You can throw names at me all you want, but you'll be wasting your time. I'm not Luis.

COULTER

You haven't even tried.

LUIS

There's no need.

Coulter, as if throwing in the towel, tosses his pen onto the table and leans back in his chair.

COULTER

What the hell. I'm going to get fired anyway.

INT. ROAD - DAY

We are back on the on road just moments before impact. When the collision occurs, glass and bodies are tossed everywhere. Chris' body skids across the cement and into the grass. He lays there dead with both eyes open. His mangled body and limbs are positioned awkwardly. The smashed up car is a good distance away. No one in the car moves.

Moments pass when everything becomes silent and still. Dark menacing clouds roll in with great speed. The winds begin to pick up. The weather once still, had now become dramatically intense. The wind is strong as if faced with an oncoming tornado.

The dirt from the ground begins to shift and turn as if being disturbed from underneath. The disturbance suddenly shifts in size. The dirt begins to circulate as if on a huge turn table. The spinning suddenly stops as black hooves begin to climb their way out from the ground. There were a total of four horses climbing their way out from the bowels of the earth. The horses, with great ease, pull themselves and their riders out of the ground. Dirt and rock fell off the black horses and their cloaked masters.

They were called THE FURIEN. The darkness from the cloak conceals most of their features but a slight glimpse of their true nature could be spotted. Their faces are more skeletal, than that of flesh. The rotting flesh that was left was peeling off. Where their eyes were suppose to be there was complete emptiness. Their faces are covered by shadow and they had metal armor around their hands, legs and chests, as if going to battle. Their sharp swords lay to their waist side.

The Furien trot their horses over to the crash site. All four dismount off their horses. Their long dirty black cloaks drag along the ground.

FURIEN #1 walks over to the lifeless body of Chris. FURIEN #2 walks over to the smashed car a couple of feet away. It positions its hand over the bodies. It then leans in and begins to sniff the air around the bodies. It looks back at the others. It begins to speak in an inhuman language to the others. FURIEN #3 responds back.

A moment passes before Furien #2 tries to touch the bodies in the car but physically cannot. It was almost as if there was an invisible force protecting the bodies.

Furien #1 stands over Chris' body and begins to sniff the corpse. It immediately looks up at his brethren and lets out a horrendous scream.

Furien #3 walks away from the crash site and into the open fields. It lifts both arms out in front as if summoning a spell. The powerful wind suddenly shifts to their direction. Their long black robes flap in the wind like wings of a crow. A large explosion of light fills the area. The domed shape VORTEX is now open. The Vortex is made of a blinding blue light. The wind continues to blow.

A six horse drawn carriage rides out of the Vortex with great speed towards the crash site. The Furien steps away from Chris' body. CHARON, who is the coachman, thrashes the reins hard against the flesh of the demonic looking horses. The carriage comes to a halt near the road. Charon jumps off the carriage. He wore a heel length coachman cloak with a black cowboy hat, that had a wide brim. He walks over to Chris' body. He pulls out a note pad with a list of names.

CHARON

(Australian accent)

Alright then, what do we have here?

Charon looks over the names on the list.

CHARON (CONT'D)

(reading from the paper)

Chris Matthew Tamers, I presume.

(turns to the Furien)

Where are the others?

Furien #2 lets out a scream.

CHARON (CONT'D)

What do you mean their not dead yet? I'm on a time restricted schedule. I cannot afford to make a second trip.

Furien #1 responds in its language.

CHARON (CONT'D)

I like to run a tight ship and if they cant get their information straight what am I suppose to do?

Charon turns and kneels beside the lifeless body of Chris. Charon lets out a sigh, as if bored with the job.

CHARON (CONT'D)

Chris, I need you to listen to me. Your body of the physical realm is dead. You may feel that you are paralyzed and cannot move but that is your mind making you think so. You are trapped in a rotting corpse. You must listen to my voice and do what I tell you.

Chris remains motionless and eyes wide open.

CHARON (CONT'D)

You need to dig deep within you and find the strength to escape the shell. It will start as a tingling at your finger tips. It will then stretch all over your body. You have only a small window of time to do this before you are forever trapped. You must...

Chris gasps for air as if drowning. He begins to shake into convulsions.

CHARON (CONT'D)

Alright then, your soul is just reacting to the sudden change. You are just becoming adjusted to this new world. It will soon pass.

The shaking slows down to a stop. Chris, weak and cold, tries to move. He slowly crawls to his hands and knees. Too weak to go further he stays in that position for a moment.

CHRIS

(coughing)

What happened?

CHARON

It appears that you had yourself a car accident and now you are dead.

Chris looks up at Charon and then at the robed men who stand watching in the back.

CHRIS

(shivering)

I'm so cold.

CHARON

I know this is all hitting you rather quickly but we need to go now. The Vortex doesn't stay open for long. If it is shut then you are stuck to roam all of Earth for eternity and let me tell you that is quite boring.

Chris struggles to get to his feet. Just like a baby fawn taking its first steps, he staggers a bit. He then trips and stumbles on something on the ground. He turns and sees his dead corpse laying were he had just got up from. Scared, cold, and confused he looks over to Charon. Charon places his arms around Chris and escorts him to the carriage.

CHARON (CONT'D)

I know this is too much to handle but all will be explained in due time. I have blankets in the carriage to keep you warm as we take the journey.

CHRIS

The journey, where?

CHARON

To your knew home, Dominion.

The Furien mount on their horses and ride off with great speed towards the Vortex.

Charon opens the carriage door. Inside there were four other souls shivering under their blankets. Chris enters the carriage. Charon leans inside.

CHARON (CONT'D)

Alright then, we now go to Dominion. I have no time so I need one of you to inform Chris of the procedures while we make this journey. And remember, keep the door locked at all times.

Charon slams the door shut and walks away.

INT. CARRIAGE - DAY

Chris immediately takes an extra blanket and wraps his whole body with it. He looks around at the other four who covered themselves with blankets as well. There was an older man with a long mustache. He had a bullet wound through his left eye socket. Dried blood fills the socket where the eye was supposed to be. There was a WOMAN who sat shivering and looking out the window. Her throat had been cut open. There was a small GIRL, no more than nine, who sat looking at Chris. She was pale and had bluish-purple marks around her eyes. The last man had needles sticking out of his arm. He was very thin like a JUNKY.

The older man with the long mustache turns to Chris.

GILBERT

My name is Gilbert.

Chris looks at the man with an awkward expression.

GILBERT (CONT'D)

You don't have to look at me like that.

The small GIRL continues to stare at Chris.

GILBERT (CONT'D)

You see down from where I'm from we're not afraid of nothing that comes our way. Nope, that's how Texan's are raised.

JUNKIE

Why don't you shut your hole, old man. You been doing nothing but yapping that mouth of yours.

GILBERT

Why don't you drag your skinny ass over here and make me, boy.

JUNKIE

Oh, that's right. So we can duke it out for all of eternity? I have a suggestion, why don't we all just shut up so we can figure out what the hell is going on?

GILBERT

What is there to figure out? You heard the man. We are all dead. What more do you need to know?

JUNKIE

Well, there are some of us who didn't want this.

GILBERT

By the look of your arm you are no different than any of us. The only difference was that I used a shot gun and you used a needle.

The Junkie looks back out the window.

GILBERT (CONT'D)

(to Chris)

Did Charon tell you about the Mephistopheles?

Chris slowly shakes his head no.

GILBERT (CONT'D)

Apparently, they're lost souls who live in a forest called Mephist. Charon says that they won't accept that they're dead. They roam the outskirts of Dominion waiting for the Vortex to reopen.

CHRIS

Why?

GILBERT

They think they can escape through, poor bastards.

JUNKIE

Supposedly this is why we need to keep the door locked.

CHRIS

They're dangerous?

GILBERT

Charon says, because they won't accept that they are dead, their mind tells them they need to feed, but there is no food when you're dead.

CHRIS

So?

JUNKIE

So they attack the carriages that travel through the forest. They feed on the flesh of the dead.

GILBERT

But of course we are already dead, so they will be feasting on your flesh for all of eternity.

JUNKIE

So in other words, don't go out for an afternoon stroll in the woods.

The carriage begins to move. Chris notices that Girl is still looking at him.

GIRL

(British accent)

My mum left me in the bathroom, alone.

Chris doesn't know what to say.

GIRL (CONT'D)

It's so dark...so cold...so wet.

The Girl looks as if she was going to vomit. She leans over and throws up water. The water gushes out of her mouth. She leans back up and looks at Chris.

GIRL (CONT'D)

My mum left me in the bathroom, alone.

The carriage suddenly passes through the Vortex. Once the carriage passes through, it is apparent that they were no longer in Nashville. They were traveling on a bumpy dirt road in the middle of a dense eerie forest. Grey still clouds and dense mist fill the atmosphere of the forest. The carriage moves fast as the trees pass by in a blur. They all look out the windows trying to catch a glimpse of something. A moment passes before anyone says anything.

JUNKIE

I think this is it.

They continue to look out.

GILBERT

This isn't so bad. As long as we keep moving, we have nothing to worry about.

WOMAN

(soft voice)

How did I get here?

Everyone is taken back by her speaking.

GILBERT

Come again?

WOMAN

It's not fair. I didn't deserve to die. I minded my business. Went to work everyday to support my boys and now I'm here.

GILBERT

Do you remember?

WOMAN

It happened so fast. All I remember was a man grabbing me from behind and that was it.

JUNKIE

(to Chris)

What about you? How did you get here?

Chris takes a moment to reflect.

CHRIS

I made a bad decision.

GILBERT

What is wrong with everyone? It's not as if we're going to disappear completely. We are just going to be living in another world. We will see our loved ones again. Its only a matter of time.

JUNKIE

And why are you so goddamn cheerful?

GILBERT

Because it could have been a lot worst than it is. We are so afraid of death because we never knew what was going to happened when we die. Now that I know, it's not all that bad as I've feared.

JUNKIE

Yeah, well I for one am glad I was an atheist.

CHRIS

Why?

JUNKIE

Look around you, man. Does this look anywhere like what they taught you in Sunday school?

The carriage begins to slow down.

GILBERT

Now, why in tarnations...?

They begin to look out the window. The carriage slows down to a halt. Everyone looks around in fear.

JUNKIE

Well, that's not good.

WOMAN

What are we suppose to do now?

GILBERT

Lets not all get our panties in a knot. We just all need to calm down and remain silent.

JUNKIE

To hell with that. Those things are out there.

CHRIS

He's right. We don't want to draw too much attention to the carriage.

JUNKIE

Well, someone has to go out there and talk to Charon and see what's going on.

GILBERT

Don't be stupid, boy. You go out there they will skin you alive.

JUNKIE

So we just sit here?

GILBERT

Precisely.

WOMAN

And how long do we do that for?

GILBERT

Listen to me. None of us knows what's going on out there. For all we know Charon had to take a leak, but that shouldn't suggest that we put our lives in danger.

JUNKIE

Our lives?

GILBERT

You know what I mean.

CHRIS

Let's just sit here and see what happens. If we don't move for some time then we should devise a plan on going out there to see what happened.

JUNKIE

This is stupid. The longer we sit here the more time we waste. I don't want to be eaten by those things either but something needs to be done and sitting on our asses is not it.

GILBERT

You listen to me you little piece of shit. If you open that door and go outside, I'm not letting you back in.

JUNKIE

And you listen to me, old man. I will be accepting your apologies when this is all over, because when I go out there I'm heading straight for the horses.

WOMAN

Maybe they don't even exist.

CHRIS

What?

WOMAN

Have you seen them out there?

CHRIS

No.

WOMAN

Before we came to pick you up, Charon told us that the forest was infested with the Mephistopheles. There is no one out there.

CHRIS

She might be on to something.

GILBERT

No, no, and hell no. I'm not falling for that shit.

JUNKIE

Look, we run out real quick, see what's up with Charon, and decide what to do from there.

GILBERT

Why do we all have to go?

JUNKIE

Fine, I'll go.

GILBERT

I have an even better idea. Why don't all of you go and I'll stay in the carriage.

The little Girl looks out the window.

GIRL

There's a little boy out there.

They all look out the window. The boy-like creature was about 50 feet away from the carriage. The BOY was squatting down on all fours like a beast. He had long mangled hair and was muddy from head to toe. He only wore a cloth that covered his area. His eyes were the color of black. He didn't move. He just stayed in that position as if a predator stalking its prey.

JUNKIE

What is he doing?

GILBERT

Why doesn't he move?

CHRIS

It looks as if he's hunting.

JUNKIE

You think that's one of the Mephistopheles?

WOMAN

It cant be. He's only a boy.

GILBERT

Look lady, it was never explained to us how these things looked. So I think it's safe to assume that that boy is one of those things.

CHRIS

He looks more like a beast than a boy.

WOMAN

That's foolish.

JUNKIE

Their right, we shouldn't go out there now.

WOMAN

That boy may need our help. He's probably lost.

CHRIS

I don't think he's lost.

WOMAN

Someone needs to go out there and help him.

JUNKIE

Are you crazy, lady?

WOMAN

I need to go to him.

The Woman tries to open the door. Gilbert pulls her.

GILBERT

Lady, we cannot help you if you go out there.

WOMAN

I need to go to him. I need to go to my son.

Gilbert lets go of her. She opens the door and steps out the carriage. The Junkie immediately shuts the door and locks it. They all look out the window. The Woman slowly walks into the dense forest, closer to the Boy who still hasn't moved.

CHRIS

(to Gilbert)

Why did you let her go?

GILBERT

She cant be helped. She thinks that boy out there is her child.

The Woman travels deeper into the forest where the Boy stalks. The dense mist makes it harder to see the image. Before she makes it halfway, about 10-12 silhouettes leap from under bushes and off of trees. They tackle the woman to the ground. She lets out a murderous scream as she is being eaten. The carriage suddenly begins to take off with great speed.

The passengers inside are knocked over as the carriage moves. Chris climbs back onto the seat and looks out the window. There are hundred of MEPHISTOPHELES running through the forest chasing the carriage. Some ran like beasts on all fours. Others ran on two legs but they all kept up with the speed of the carriage.

Some of the beasts were now running side by side the carriage. Some started to jump on the carriage. They began to bang on the class windows trying to get in. They all were grotesque in their own right. Not one looked like the other. There were some who had rotting flesh falling of their skins. There were others who didn't resemble anything human. They all had razor sharp teeth and they were monsters in every sense of the word. Fear couldn't even explain the feeling that had come over the souls inside the carriage.

The Girl, scared, crawls over to the corner of the carriage and covers her ears. One of the beasts smashes through the glass and grabs hold of the child. It tries to drag her out. Gilbert and Chris fights off the beast while the Junkie tries to pull the child back. The fight over the Girl continues as more Mephistopheles jump on the carriage. Another beast smashes another window and grabs the Junkie from behind.

Realizing what needed to be done, Gilbert turns to Chris.

GILBERT (CONT'D)

It would have been nice to see the final destination.

CHRIS

What are you talking about?

GILBERT

Make sure you tell everyone there about me. I don't wish to be forgotten.

CHRIS

We're almost there. We just have to fight them off a little bit more.

GILBERT

There are too many of them. We're all not going to make it unless someone creates a diversion.

Chris looks over to Gilbert with disagreement. He looks over to the Junkie who is almost out to the carriage. He then looks back at Gilbert.

GILBERT (CONT'D)

It's ok really. I wanted to die, you three didn't. Besides, how bad can it be? I'm already dead.

Gilbert opens the carriage's door and leaps off. The Mephistopheles jumps off the carriage and over to Gilbert. Gilbert is suddenly covered by hordes of Mephistopheles. The screams, of Gilbert, fades in the distance as the carriage drives away. Chris, the Girl, and the Junkie lay in carriage bruised and weakened.

INT. CARRIAGE - NIGHT

Chris is laying down on the seats of the carriage, asleep. The carriage was no longer moving. The Girl stands over Chris looking down at him. She suddenly vomits water on his face. Chris wakes up from the water hitting his face.

GIRL

We're here.

She exits the carriage. Chris wipes his face with the blanket that covered him.

INT. CITY OF THE JUDGED - NIGHT

The city was stuck in an old Victorian style period. The roads were made of brick and the pedestrians were all in their period attire. The ladies wore their long period dresses with a bonnet and an umbrella to block the non existent sun. The men wore tailored suits with their top hats and canes. It was as if he stepped back into the eighteen hundreds's.

The buildings were no more than three stories tall and the lamp post were lit by candle light. The city had a dampness to it as if it was just raised from the bottom of the ocean. There were many people walking through the streets going about their daily routines.

Chris steps out of the carriage and looks around. The Girl, the Junkie, and Charon were all standing around waiting for him.

CHARON

(looking at his pocket watch)

Alright then, we are three minutes late as is. We must be on our way.

Charon begins to walk down the sidewalk. The other three souls try to keep up.

CHRIS

Where are we?

CHARON

We are in the City Of The Judged. This is where all souls are sentenced.

CHRIS

Sentenced?

CHARON

Yeah, it's when the soul finds out what he or she will be doing for all of eternity.

CHRIS

Look, there got to be some sort of mistake. I mean, this is all a dream right?

CHARON

I'm afraid not, my good lad.

CHRIS

Well, how can you be so sure.

Charon stops and turns to face Chris.

CHARON

I know you are indeed dead because you are talking to me. If your talking to me than that means I have brought you through the Vortex and into Dominion. If you are traveling into Dominion than your first destination would be the City Of The Judged.

Charon begins to look around.

CHARON (CONT'D)

And by the looks of it, your standing in that very city. So, yes, you are very much indeed dead. I thought these foolish questions would have been asked back in the mortal world?

Charon turns on his heels and continues to walk. The others try to keep up. Charon takes out his pocket watch and looks at the time.

CHARON (CONT'D)

Geryon will not be pleased.

JUNKIE

Whose he?

Charon stops and turns to the Junkie.

CHARON

He is the one who will judge you three. Now, not only are we late but he was expecting 5 souls and I only have three. Is there any other asinine questions?

No one speaks. Charon turns on his heels and begins to walk even faster down alleys and dark streets.

JUNKIE

Why didn't we just take the carriage?

CHARON

Because that is the furthest we can travel with a carriage in the city. We must walk from here.

CHRIS

What happened back there in the forest? Why did we stop?

CHARON

It was test.

JUNKIE

A test?

CHARON

I did not stuttered, Mr. Williams.

JUNKIE

We almost died out there.

CHARON

That is highly unlikely for you three are already dead.

CHRIS

What were you testing?

CHARON

Judge Geryon wants only the best. If you cannot follow a simple rule as to always stay in the carriage with the door shut, then how will you react when your judgment has been sentenced?

They finally had come to an opening. A large, tall skyscraper made of metal, stands towering over the city. There is a long line of waiting souls, protruding out of the building. Charon stops and looks at his pocket watch.

CHARON (CONT'D)

Here is where we part. You must wait at the end of that line in order to see the judge.

JUNKIE

Wait, you're leaving us?

CHARON

It pains me so but yes. Do not leave the line no matter what the case may be.

CHRIS

I don't understand.

CHARON

It will all be explained to you.

(beat)

Alright then, I'm off.

Charon walks away leaving the souls on their own. All three begin to walk over to the line and stand at the end of it.

CHRIS

No matter what happens, we all stick together, ok?

JUNKIE

You have no arguments from me.

The line suddenly inches up closer.

INT. GYMNASIUM - DAY

We are back with Coulter and Luis. Coulter is leaning in on the edge of his seat as he is heavily involved in the story. Luis is standing facing the window as he tells the story.

COULTER

Why did you stop?

LUIS

(turns to Coulter)

You don't believe any of this, do you?

COULTER

I must admit you know how to tell a fascinating story. One in which could have been developed overtime from all the years of containment.

LUIS

What would be the motive?

COULTER

There are plenty of cases where people who are so far deep in debt that they fake being ill in order to escape the lenders. There are other cases where people have cheated either the insurance companies or the government for social security and for reasons unknown...

LUIS

And you think I'm one of those cases?

COULTER

I cannot go that far just yet but there are many alarming concerns and questions that need to be answered. Nine people died on that highway and you are the cause of their deaths. The only thing that stands between you and prison is me. I'm trying to help you here but I'm running out of time.

Luis walks back to seat and sits down.

LUIS

You hear reports all the time about people who had near death experiences. And they all claimed to have seen a white light.

(beat)

Their telling the truth, you know. The Furien erase their memories from everything else but the white light is something they can never forget.

COULTER

The Vortex?

LUIS

When it's your time you will see it too, and then you will know the beauty and magnificence of the light. It's actually blue, though.

COULTER

Why do you think that Woman left the carriage?

LUIS

Many souls get depress. Many of them lose their minds knowing that they are no longer part of the living. Dominion is not anything that you've read or seen before. It's not Heaven, it's not hell. Its everything in between which makes it a more complex savage place.

INT. THE HALL OF JUDGMENT

The long endless hallway had many doors. Large paintings and murals line the walls and ceilings. Large adult sized statues of men made of stone stood near the doors, as if some sort of protection. The floors were of black marble and the long queue of souls stretched down the long hall.

Suddenly, all the doors open at once. Tall men, ranging about 7 feet tall, step out of the dark rooms. They all wore long red overcoats that started from their mouth and ended dragging on the floor. Because their feet and legs were covered, it appeared that they were gliding across the floor. The other half of their faces were covered by a red metal helmet. They also carried a long pike.

THE PIKEMEN glide over to the queue and began to pull out souls. One of the Pikemen glides over and stops in front of the Junkie. The Pikeman places his long thin fingers on the shoulders of the Junkie and pulls him out of line.

CHRIS

Wait!

JUNKIE

(shouting over his shoulder)

It's ok man. I'll just see you on the other side.

CHRIS

Don't you leave us.

JUNKIE

I won't.

The Junkie is forced to walk a little further down the hall. He was definitely from ear shot of Chris. Chris and the Girl continued to look down the hall at their companion. Junkie along with the other hordes of souls were assigned their own door. Suddenly, what it had appeared to Chris, the statue that stood in front of Junkie's door opened its eyes and started to speak. Chris glances around and the other statues were all doing the same thing. But because they were all talking at once, it was hard to hear what was being said.

A moment passes before the doors to the rooms begin to randomly open. The souls begin to enter the rooms followed by their Pikeman. Junkie was one of the last ones to finish whatever was being said to him and his door opens. He enters into the room followed by his Pikeman.

INT. THE HALL OF JUDGMENT - MOMENTS LATER

We are back in the hall where the line of souls had reformed. Chris and the Girl continued to wait in line. The doors reopened and the Pikemen glided out.

CHRIS

(to the Girl)

Listen to me, I'll wait for you on the other side, ok?

GIRL

Are you going to leave me like my mum?

CHRIS

No, I'm going to wait for you. Don't you go anywhere until I get you.

Two Pikemen approaches the two souls. One grabs Chris and the other grabs the Girl. They are separated.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

Wait for me on the other side!

Chris is taken to his door. The statue, BOTIS, is carved of an older man. His arms are crossed over his chest as his hands are holding daggers. Botis opens his eyes and looks at the soul who stood in front of him. Nothing moved on the statue except his mouth and eyes.

BOTIS

Apparition, listen to my instructions carefully for I will not repeat myself. You will be seen by your Honorable Judge Geryon. When you are in his presence you will address him only as sir, your honor, or Judge Geryon. If you fail to follow these rules you will suffer a fate worse than those who fall to the Mephistopheles. You will only talk when asked to. You will not talk back or shout. The judges are very noble and wise beings. They have been here since the dawn of our species. So any disrespect from someone beneath them is highly frown upon. Are there any questions?

CHRIS

What is purpose of this?

BOTIS

All souls are judged based on the life they lived in the land of the living. All of this will be explained inside. Are you ready?

CHRIS

Yes.

BOTIS

Then I grant you permission to enter and discover your fate.

Botis closes his eyes and the door opens. Chris enters the room as the Pikeman follows behind him.

INT. TAMERS HOUSE - DAY

Chris is in the living room as he looks around in confusion. The house was silent as if no one was inside.

LUIS (V.O.)

I was so confused. How did I end up back in my house? The same house that was my own personal hell.

A telephone suddenly rings from the kitchen. It rings several times as Chris is not sure what to do. He then sees his Father walk down the stares and into the kitchen.

FATHER

Alright, I'm coming. I'm coming.

(picks up phone)

Hello?

Chris slowly walks over to the kitchen not sure if he should call out his fathers name or wait to see what will happened.

FATHER (CONT'D)

(on the phone)

Speaking.

Chris now stands in front of the kitchen doorway. His father has a sudden look of fear on his face. He drops the phone and runs out of the house, passing Chris as if he wasn't there. Chris runs after his father.

CHRIS

Dad, it's me Chris**.**

Chris opens the front door and there stood an 8 foot tall being that wore a three piece black suit, a tall top hat, and a black cane. JUDGE GERYON was not human in the least. He had large bulging black eyes, long elf shaped ears, pale white skin, and a grin that literally reached from one ear to the other. He had long sharp white nails and razor sharp teeth.

Chris is frighten and stumbles to the floor. Geryon enters the house (ducking so he doesn't hit his head against the door post). The tall being removes his top hat and walks into the living room. Chris, who is still on the floor in fear slowly gets back to his feet.

GERYON

Mr. Tamers, please come have a seat.

Geryon takes out a handkerchief and begins to cough as if sick. Chris slowly makes his way over to a seat furthest from the judge. Geryon places the handkerchief back into his pocket.

GERYON (CONT'D)

Please excuse my weak nature. Sickness wears a toll on me at times. In fact, it would seem that many of my colleagues have fallen under the same symptoms.

A thick black book appears on the judge's lap. He begins to flip through the pages.

GERYON (CONT'D)

Normally, we would be having this conversation in my chambers but I thought to change things up and have you in a more comfortable setting.

CHRIS

Was that my father?

GERYON

What you've just witnessed was your fathers reaction when he found out about your transformation.

CHRIS

My what?

GERYON

Your death.

Geryon goes back to the book. He suddenly stops and points to the page.

GERYON (CONT'D)

Ah, there you are. Christopher Matthew Tamers; second and youngest child of the Tamers. Brother was killed in the North Korean War...Oh yes, I remember this family now.

(looks at Chris)

Your mother sends you her love.

Chris begins to fill up with emotions.

CHRIS

Where is she?

GERYON

Unfortunately, your mother is not in a place where she can receive visitors.

CHRIS

What do you mean?

GERYON

(reading from the book)

Mr. Tamers, at the age of 5 you accidentally poisoned your cat and blamed it on your older brother. At the age of ten, you thought it would be a good idea to push your teacher down a flight of stairs. At fourteen, you touched yourself inappropriately while thinking about your classmate, John. At 20 you fell in love with Susan Fisher and you two started dating. Then at 22, you found out that she was pregnant with child and you left her.

CHRIS

Wait, what is this? Are you suppose to make me feel guilty about that. I told her I didn't want children. I told her that I wasn't ready.

Geryon slams the book close and places it to the side.

GERYON

There is no question that there are much worse crimes committed in this book, but you lived a short reckless life.

CHRIS

I made a mistake. I was angry at my father. Why don't you open up that book and look for it in there. You have everything else in there.

GERYON

Mistakes are forgivable but they are your mistakes and there are penalties.

CHRIS

Why cant I see my mother?

GERYON

Now, before I pass my judgment down, there is something that you need to know in order to understand what you will be doing for all of time.

CHRIS

What do you mean? I'm some sort of slave or something?

GERYON

Humans have always fascinated me. They evolved from tiny organisms into the beings that you are today. There are many who question their existence and what is the purpose of life?

Geryon cross his legs and folds his hands. Chris continues to look both in fear and confusion.

GERYON (CONT'D)

I know you look at me and wonder why I look the way I do? Well, the truth of the matter is, is that I'm not like you. In fact many authoritative figures in this city are not like you either.

CHRIS

You're not human?

GERYON

My species lived in a world very much different than that of your own. Our planet was on the outskirts of the universe so it was very dark, cold, and lonely. We decided to venture out to find other life and planets better than our own. And we did. There were many encounters of different species and worlds, but then we stumbled across a small blue planet that had no life. So we claimed the planet as our own. But we soon came to realize that the surface of the planet, along with the raise from the sun, was slowly killing us. We decided to abandon the planet, but not without planting the seeds of life in it first. We place small microscopic organisms on the planet so we might be able to study them. Well, those tiny organisms soon evolved into humans and I have to tell you, we are so excited to see what the next 100 years will bring.

CHRIS

Your telling me that life started by aliens?

GERYON

I really take offense to that name. We are actually your ancestors. We created you all but you call us aliens?

CHRIS

So why not show yourselves? Why allow people to believe in Heaven and Hell and all this religious shit?

GERYON

Our purpose wasn't to govern. It was to research. We watched from a distance hoping never to be detected.

CHRIS

So we are on a spaceship?

GERYON

(laughing)

No, no. We are in another dimension; a parallel universe to your own, but one that can sustain my species. When humans die, their souls must go through the Vortex to get into our dimension.

CHRIS

What is the meaning of this?

GERYON

And there is a simple answer to that. The fact is that there is no purpose of death. We are working our hardest to make humans live as long as we do but it seems that we fail every time. Something within your DNA strand is preventing this from happening. It is just one big science experiment.

Chris begins to rub his face in frustration.

CHRIS

Then why are we being judged?

GERYON

It was never, as you humans put it, a moral factor. It was always who was jeopardizing the experiment and who wasn't. In other words, procreation and life helps with our research because it brings more humans and more experiments. Those who tend to harm others, such as killing, war, or violence, puts the population at risk which places our experiment at risk. Those who do such crimes will be judge harshly here.

CHRIS

But, I didn't kill anyone.

GERYON

You killed yourself. And not only did you kill yourself but you wanted to end your family's bloodline. That is a big no in our books. This is why we place souls under ranks. The higher the rank the better chance you will have to be reborn in another body, The lower the rank the less likely you will ever walk in the land of the living again.

CHRIS

Why cant I see my mother?

GERYON

She performed the same crime. She killed herself. And like her, you will soon suffer the same fate. You see, those who commit suicides will forever live that same day over and over again never knowing that they are in a cycle; never knowing that they are already dead. The same emotions they felt the day of their death they will continue to feel for all of eternity here. This is why you will never be able to see her for she is nearly impossible to find. She lives in her own world and so shall you.

Geryon stands up. The house gets completely dark . There are two spotlights that shines on Chris and the judge. As the judge speaks, his voice echoes through the dark abyss that surrounds them.

GERYON (CONT'D)

Chris Matthew Tamers, please rise as you are sentenced.

Chris stands up.

GERYON (CONT'D)

(pointing to Chris)

Chris Matthew Tamers, you are stripped from all your mortal duties. You will forever remain here in the world of Dominion as a servant of the past.

Chris' clothes are suddenly torn to shreds. He stands there completely naked. Chris tries to covers himself with his hands.

GERYON (CONT'D)

You will not have the luxury of walking around freely for you will relive your past in a continual endless cycle. You will leave your mortal name behind and endorse your new name, the name of the dead. You shall forever be known as Alastor. Now, I will like for you to meet Rei.

REI approaches out from the darkness. She is a young lovely woman who has a soft look to her, unlike the other souls that ALASTOR had seen. She wears an old burgundy Victorian gown. She has full curly hair and a hint of makeup. She carries a folded poncho made of wool. She stands in front of Alastor.

GERYON (CONT'D)

She will be your Guide. She will answer any questions you might have about the after life but you only have an hour. After the hour is up, you will be summoned to serve your sentence.

REI

(to Alastor)

Put this on.

Alastor takes the poncho and pulls it over his head and body. Geryon steps back into the darkness, disappearing from sight.

REI (CONT'D)

Follow me, Alastor.

Rei turns and walks through the darkness. Alastor follows her.

INT. CITY OF THE JUDGED - NIGHT

Rei and Alastor walk through the busy streets of the city.

ALASTOR

Where are we going?

REI

No where in particular, unless you have somewhere in mind.

ALASTOR

We have to go back. I promised the people I came in with that I would wait for them.

REI

You have to come to the realization that in Dominion, it's everyone for themselves.

ALASTOR

I cant leave them. I have to go back for them.

REI

Relax. They're most likely with their own Guides who is giving them a tour. Now, not to be rude, but you only have an hour to ask anything you like. I suggest you ask away.

ALASTOR

Are you one of them?

REI

No, I'm an apparition just like yourself.

ALASTOR

Are we on a different planet?

REI

No, just a parallel universe. One that cannot have sunlight. Their skin are sensitive to the raise.

Alastor takes a good long look at the other souls walking through the city. They all walk in silence and without emotion.

ALASTOR

What do they do?

Rei takes notice that he was referring to the souls in the street.

REI

They are the Guardians. They walk the streets making sure nothing threatening penetrates the city limits.

ALASTOR

Guardians?

REI

The judges are very old but wise beings. Many who dwell here refer to them as their gods. They will protect them at any cost.

ALASTOR

Like pond pieces on a chess board?

REI

Precisely.

ALASTOR

But who would want to try to harm them if they control all of this?

REI

Just because they are powerful beings does not mean they are the only beings. Remember, they are only one species out of millions who can travel from worlds. Their power can always be taken away if the right force came and took it.

ALASTOR

Have they been threaten before?

REI

Not yet.

Alastor continues to look at the souls passing him on the street.

ALASTOR

Why is everyone so depressed looking?

REI

The truth hurts.

CHRIS

What?

REI

When you come to Dominion the truth about everything comes to light. Many of us here rather have not known the truth. Would you be happy knowing that this is what you are going to do for the rest of your time here; no more sunlight, never seeing your family again? It's not the sort of thing you walk around with a smile.

ALASTOR

What's your real name?

REI

I don't remember.

ALASTOR

How long have you been here?

REI

It now has to be...well over 200 years.

ALASTOR

How did you die?

REI

Is this how you want to spend yourlast hour of freedom, by asking questions about me?

ALASTOR

It is my hour and I will ask the questions. Now, how did you die?

REI

I had an affair with one of my house slaves behind my husband's back. He eventually found out and, well, that's how I transformed.

ALASTOR

You didn't do anything wrong. Why aren't you one of the higher ranked souls?

REI

Well, I wasn't all that innocent either. But I must admit, I have it pretty good than most. I have a rank 6, which is not bad but not goodenough to be reborn. So they assigned me this task; a task of a Guide.

ALASTOR

I've got to get out of here. I got to get back home.

Rei suddenly stops and looks around as if what he had just said was taboo. Rei notices no one heard and pulls Alastor over into a nearby empty alley.

REI

Have you lost your mind? You cannot speak such blasphemies here. All who walk these streets are servants for the judges. It is outlawed to speak such crimes.

ALASTOR

There is way out then?

REI

I don't want to hear you to speak of this again. Do you understand me?

ALASTOR

Is there a way out?

REI

I will not be involved in your little schemes. Such talk will have us both sentenced to a lifetime of torture and pain.

ALASTOR

Just point me in the right direction. I'm not supposed to be here. I made a mistake and I need to fix it.

REI

We all made mistakes but now we have to live with them.

ALASTOR

Then come with me. We can escape out of here together.

REI

It's out of the question. I suggest you ask me another question before your time is up.

Rei steps back onto the streets. Alastor walks behind her.

ALASTOR

The judge said that I couldn't see my mother right?

REI

She is a suicide. No one can see her.

ALASTOR

What about my brother, Timothy Tamers?

Rei slows down and turns to Alastor.

REI

I can take you to him. But you must keep in mind, those who transform remain in the condition that they died in. Your brother may not appear the same from your memory.

Alastor nods. Rei walks over to the curb of the street and lets out a whistle. A moment passes and a horse, pulling a silver chariot, trots down the road. It stops in front of Rei. She climbs on the chariot and grabs hold of the reins. She looks down at Alastor who doesn't know what to do.

REI (CONT'D)

Alastor, it's not becoming of you on how you are so forgetful that we only have an hour to achieve such a journey.

Alastor immediately climbs on the chariot. Rei trashes the reins and the horse takes off.

EXT. MOUNT MARTYRDOM - PURPLE SKIES

The terrain was bare and rugged. Sharp black rocks, mountains and smoking volcanoes flutter the lands. The sky was that of a purplish color. There were hordes of souls, what looked like miners, digging through the rocks of the mountains. These souls where in complete contrast to what we saw in the City Of The Judged. These souls were dirty, had black soot all over their bodies, and worked with shovels and picks. They looked like they were in a coal mining field. With great speed, the chariot moves through the realm.

REI

(to Alastor)

We just entered the realm of Mount Martyrdom. Here is where souls are sent when they commit murder.

ALASTOR

What are they doing?

REI

They are digging for stone that is to be used to expand the City Of The Judged.

ALASTOR

How do you know this place?

REI

It's my job to know.

Something catches Rei's eye. She points out to the east.

REI (CONT'D)

Over There!

She pulls on the reins and the horse takes a sharp turn and heads in a new direction. It doesn't take long until the chariot comes to a complete stop. Rei and Alastor jumps off. Rei leads the way. Alastor follows as he tries to look through the workers for his brother. Many of the souls are badly scarred from their manner of death. Alastor has a look of disgust as he passes them by. Rei stops and points towards a group of miners.

REI (CONT'D)

He's over there!

Alastor walks past her and looks around. He turns back to Rei.

ALASTOR

Where? I don't see him.

REI

Many who transformed will not all be in the same state that they had been before.

ALASTOR

I understand that but I think I would recognize my own brother if he was here.

REI

I would suggest you look south.

Alastor is confused. It takes a moment before he glances down at the feet of the miners. In the mist of the crowd of feet and legs laid a hint of a shadow that moved.

ALASTOR

Oh my god!

Alastor begins to push the souls out the way. What he had feared came to light. His disfigured brother laid on the ground as he was being trampled continuously. TIMOTHY was still in his worn out military outfit. He had only one arm, missing one leg, and only a stump for the other. Half of his face was gone. He only had a half of an eye left. Alastor puts his hands over his mouth as he begins to cry. It takes a moment before Timothy recognizes his brother.

TIMOTHY

Chris, is that you?

ALASTOR

Yes.

TIMOTHY

Why are you so young looking? What happened?

ALASTOR

Have you heard from mom?

TIMOTHY

Why would you ask me that, Chris?

ALASTOR

She had past away shortly after you**.**

Timothy looks up in the sky in sorrow.

ALASTOR (CONT'D)

Dad, is the only one left.

TIMOTHY

How did you die?

ALASTOR

I was in a car accident.

TIMOTHY

Oh, thank goodness. That means you will be reborn again unlike me.

Alastor doesn't say a word. He turns and looks at Rei who watches in silence.

ALASTOR

(to Rei)

We're taking him with us.

REI

Are you mad? We cannot take a judged soul out of his sentence.

ALASTOR

Why not?

REI

Because there are rules. We only have 30 minutes before you are summoned.

ALASTOR

Look, we bring him with us until I get summoned. Then I go where I need to go and you can drop him back off here.

Rei shakes her head in defiance.

ALASTOR (CONT'D)

Please. He is the only family I've got down here and I will never get to see him again. Just allow me to spend some time with him before it's all over.

INT. GYMNASIUM - NIGHT

It is night time now and Luis and Coulter are still in the seats.

COULTER

What was your plan?

LUIS

I was planning on getting me and my brother out of there. And I think Rei knew this.

Coulter removes his pocket watch from his pocket and looks at the time.

COULTER

It's late.

EXT. HOUSE - NIGHT

The car pulls up into the driveway of the house.

INT. CAR - NIGHT

Coulter shuts the car off but continues to sit inside for a moment.

EXT. HOUSE - NIGHT

Dr. Coulter walks up the driveway and up to the front door to the house. He rings the door bell. There was no response. He rings it a second time. A moment passes and the porch like turns on. Another moment passes and the front door opens. MIKE, Coulter's younger brother, is on the other side. He's wearing a robe and looks as if he just woke up.

MIKE

Hey, what's going on?

COULTER

I know it's late but I needed to speak with someone.

MIKE

You could've called?

COULTER

Can I come in?

MIKE

Yeah, sure.

Mike steps out the way and allows Coulter to enter the house.

INT. KITCHEN - NIGHT

Mike and Coulter enters the kitchen. Coulter takes a seat at the kitchen table. Mike is by the stove making some coffee.

MIKE

You want some coffee?

COULTER

No, I'm ok.

MIKE

I was talking to mom about you last week. She's upset that you don't call like you used to.

COULTER

Been busy.

MIKE

Yeah, that's what I told her but you know that woman. She thinks if you sneeze the wrong way it was a personal attack towards her.

COULTER

I'm sorry for stopping by so late.

MIKE

Don't mention it.

Mike pours himself a sup of coffee and sits at the table.

MIKE (CONT'D)

So, how can I help my older brother?

COULTER

I'm in danger of getting my medical license revoked.

MIKE

Why?

COULTER

I'm surprised you haven't heard about it on the news?

MIKE

Haven't had the chance. What's going on?

COULTER

One of the patients escaped the compounds of the hospital two days ago. He ended up causing a serious accident on the freeway. Killing nine people.

MIKE

Oh my God.

COULTER

The Governor thinks that I should take the fall for all of it. There have been news reporters at my office, my house, everywhere I turn they want to shove a camera in my face.

MIKE

What have you've been saying?

COULTER

I haven't. I've been avoiding them.

MIKE

How was he able to escape?

COULTER

Not to sure. The surveillance tapes are still in the custody of the cops. But regardless of how, he was still under my care. But what concerns me is what this patient is telling me on why he did it.

MIKE

Ok?

Coulter shifts his posture in his seat as if getting comfortable. Coulter sits for a moment in silence. He then finds the energy to give the brief version of his troubles.

COULTER

He claims that he is being possessed by a spirit who is now trapped in his body. He says that the spirit escaped from the dead and is now being followed.

Coulter looks at Mike, who looks right back with a blank expression. An awkward moment of silence enhances as Coulter waits for his brothers response.

MIKE

I must say, that is some interesting shit.

COULTER

As interesting of a story it may be, no logical free thinking mind would ever believe this. How am I suppose to present this to the state? The board will never hear my case and my reputation will be discredited. I will lose everything I've worked for.

MIKE

Now, hold on. Just because your patient is loony that doesn't mean that should fall on your shoulders?

COULTER

Unfortunately, the state has been looking for ways to get me out for ten years now. This just might be my Achilles heel.

MIKE

Did he say anything else?

COULTER

He says that when we die, we travel through a Vortex that takes us to another dimension filled with souls and aliens.

Mike begins to laugh.

COULTER (CONT'D)

He says that aliens are using us as an experiment to extend life.

MIKE

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but this guy clearly has some loose screws.

COULTER

That's what my mind is telling me but my heart...

MIKE

I know you don't actually believe this nut, do you?

COULTER

You know my life's work is pertained to the functions of the mind and soul. There might be something to explore with this one. He might hold the building block to my thesis.

MIKE

Connecting the mind to the soul.

COULTER

Exactly. The story he was telling me...I mean I know it doesn't seem logical but what does anymore?

MIKE

Hammond, you're entering a point of no return. Your career is on the brinks of collapsing and you want to start researching further with this patient? I would distance himself from him. I wouldn't avoid the media trying to save face. I would go out there and answer all those reporters' questions. It's about damage control now, not soul searching.

COULTER

It begins to make me wonder, what really does happen when we die? No one knows for sure. How did man come up with this idea that there was a heaven and a hell? How did he invent morals when there is no one to govern or enforce them?

Mike takes a sip of his coffee.

MIKE

I think man is too afraid to admit when he is weak. Maybe they felt that instead of finding the answers, we'll just say it is because it is. Because HE says so. I think this is why we created faith. We need something to look forward to in order to feel good about ourselves.

COULTER

Faith is just a fancier word for hope.

MIKE

And sometimes hope is all that we have left to hold on to.

COULTER

What do you think I should do?

MIKE

Hammond, you are a intelligent man. You've been treating patients for many years. I am certain you will be able to find a logical and scientific explanation to present to the board. This is not your first rodeo.

COULTER

In order to make any sort of sense to this, I must find what links these two identities together.

MIKE

You think it might be a personality disorder?

COULTER

I don't know, but it may be the only way out.

INT. STUDY - DAY

Coulter slowly hangs the receiver to the dialer. He has papers spread all over his desk. His eyes are red, from lack of sleep. Coulter picks up one of he papers and looks over it. He then tosses it back on the table and turns his chair so he could look out the window.

INT. GYMNASIUM - DAY

Coulter sits in front of Luis. There are several folders laid open on the table. There is only one that is closed. Coulter taps his pen on the closed folder while looking at it.

COULTER

I've received a phone call from Governor Patts this morning. He informed me that he will be removing you from the hospital into federal care.

LUIS

What does that mean?

COULTER

It means that you're going to jail.

LUIS

That cannot happen.

COULTER

Why not?

LUIS

I didn't escape one cell to go into another. You must help me.

COULTER

You escaped before, why cant you do it now?

LUIS

When I entered this body a little bit of his memory had remained behind. The corridors of this hospital was laid out for me like a map. Unfortunately, I cant remember it now.

COULTER

I'm going to be blunt with you. I don't believe a word you say about the afterlife and what not. I went home yesterday hell bent on trying to figure you out. At first I thought it was a long planned out story. Then I thought, hey, maybe he'ssuffering a mental disorder.

Coulter looks down at the closed folder.

COULTER (CONT'D)

That is all before I did a little research of my own.

(beat)

What's in this folder may prove or disprove your story to be correct.

LUIS

I don't understand.

COULTER

What lies in this folder may be your key to freedom and my salvation for my career, or it can be your fall.

LUIS

What's in it?

COULTER

If I told you it wouldn't work. I must hear the rest of your story in order to figure it out. Now, I suggest you get going because you don't have a lot of time.

EXT. CITY OF THE JUDGED - DUSK

Hills and valleys surround the city. Rei and Alastor stand looking out to the outline of the city that stood in the distance. A dark haze hovered over the land. Timothy sat upright in the chariot.

REI

Many have tried and failed. It's not as easy as you think.

ALASTOR

But there have been others who've escaped.

REI

Only a few, and when I say that I mean the lucky ones.

TIMOTHY

Well, hell, that's better odds than any.

REI

You keep that in mind because the odds are greatly not in your favor.

ALASTOR

What are we facing?

REI

Once you don't show for your sentence, the Furien will be sent out to hunt you down. They have the fastest horses in the land and they know how to ride them. They are hunters. They can strike at any moment without you knowing they were even there. Unless you can outrun a horse you will be captured.

TIMOTHY

What if we take your chariot?

REI

That would be out of the question for starters, and even if you took it, you would have to know where you were going and no one knows Dominion like the Furien.

ALASTOR

Where do we need to go?

Rei turns around to face the view.

ALASTOR (CONT'D)

Rei, please, come with us. You wouldn't be helping us if you didn't have an urge to see if it can be done.

REI

I know it can be done and I know what it is that you need.

ALASTOR

Then why are you holding back?

REI

Because it's the thought of what happens if we all don't make it? What will be the punishment for those who are left behind?

ALASTOR

No one is going to be left behind.

REI

And that is why they all fail. In order to defeat the Furien you must have sacrifices. You must have those who are willing to be distractions for the others to make it through.

ALASTOR

We'll just out run them, that's all.

REI

Have you not been listening to me? You cannot outrun them and we will not all cross over.

TIMOTHY

Where do we need to go?

Rei turns to Timothy. It takes her moment to answer the question.

REI

The Vortex. Only through The Vortex can any soul escape back into the world of the living. But there are requirements that you need to have in order to do so. First, you will not be allowed to go back in your previous form. You would need a body to possess in order to pass through.

TIMOTHY

Well, that sounds easy.

REI

You just can't jump into anyone's body. You must have a bloodline one closely linked to you in order to pass through. If you don't have this then the Vortex wont allow you to pass. It will block you out like hitting a brick wall. And then you would be stuck dealing with The Furien and the Mephistopheles.

ALASTOR

So in order to pass through, we would both need to possess a human body?

REI

A living bloodline. Unfortunately you wont ever see them again because you will become them, at least in physical form.

TIMOTHY

(to Alastor)

Well, it looks like we have a problemChris.

ALASTOR

Wait, I know dad mentioned something about us having a cousin somewhere.

REI

You need to be sure about this, because the Vortex will know. If there is only one bloodline left and there are two souls trying to leave at the same time then both will be rejected and your cause would have been in vain.

ALASTOR

Is there anyway to by past this?

REI

No.

TIMOTHY

We will just have to try.

REI

Now, if we are going to do this we must do it right. The Furien will come after us with everything they've got, especially for you Alastor.

ALASTOR

Why me?

REI

You're a suicide. They hate suicides and will do absolutely anything from having one escape back into the land of the living. So, I suggest we go steal ourselves a carriage for better protection.

TIMOTHY

Where do we get one?

REI

We have to go back to the City Of The Judged.

Suddenly, a loud sound of horns and a crack of thunder echo through the grassy fields. Rei suddenly turns to Alastor with a look of fear.

REI (CONT'D)

They're here!

The Furien stood mounted on their horses, only yards away from where the fugitives were parked. Rei takes a couple of steps forward, facing The Furien.

REI (CONT'D)

The affairs of the suicide are the same with mine.

With some unearthly force, Rei is able to create a huge gush of wind that pushes against The Furien. They suddenly began to lose control over their horses.

Rei, immediately runs back to the chariot and jumps on board. She thrashes the reins and the horse drives off towards the city. They gain a decent distance across the grass lands before Rei noticed that The Furien were hot on pursuit. The chase continued through the empty fields of grass. Rei's long curly hair is now wild and free flowing through the wind. Her long dress flaps wildly behind her as the chariot moves with great speed.

Like a hungry pride of lions, the Furien move in with a glorious charge. Their long wool cloaks resembled rough waves along a black ocean. Their black stallions moved with great purpose and anger. The gap is now closing in.

ALASTOR

Rei!

REI

I know!

ALASTOR

Their getting closer.

REI

I know!

The chariot charges into the city streets. Pedestrians scream and run out of the way. The chariot swerves through the crowd of souls. The Guardians begin to chase after the chariot. The chariot cuts corners and weaves through and around the blocks of the city. The Furien are hot on their tracks but all of the turning through the streets is taking its toll on their horses. A wider but only by a couple of feet grows between the two. Rei notices her opportunity.

REI (CONT'D)

When I tell you to jump, jump!

Rei makes a couple of more turns through the streets.

REI (CONT'D)

Jump!

All three jump off the chariot. They hit the cobblestone hard. Rei is the first to get back up, but hurt. She runs over to Timothy who has a hard time crawling away. She grabs him and begins to drag him to a dark alley. She notices that Alastor is still moaning in pain in the middle of the road.

REI (CONT'D)

Alastor, you must move with haste. They are coming.

The sounds of heavy hooves is getting louder. Alastor finds his second wind and gets to his feet. Though clumsy, he runs into the shadow of the dark alley. The Furien ride hard trough the streets, still chasing the chariot. Rei takes a peak. The coast was clear. She turns to Alastor who is back on the ground in pain.

REI (CONT'D)

Are you guys alright?

ALASTOR

What do we do now?

REI

We are on dangerous territory. There are eyes that move about these streets who report straight to them. We need to be cautious.

ALASTOR

Do you see a carriage out there?

Rei takes another peak.

REI

We're too deep into the city. There wouldn't be carriages here. We need to get closer to the border.

TIMOTHY

But we will be spotted.

REI

The city is filled with dark alleyways. We must travel through them in order to get to the border. It's our only chance.

The sound of footsteps running through the street is heard. All three remain silent. Rei pops her head out of the alley to see who was approaching. She immediately moves back into the alley.

REI (CONT'D)

Someone approaches.

ALASTOR

Who?

REI

A man...a man with a...

The dark silhouettes cast their shadow over the three fugitives in the alley. Alastor looks up and his fear quickly vanishes. Junkie and the Girl had returned.

JUNKIE

I knew I saw you on that chariot. Man what's going on?

ALASTOR

(getting to his feet)

I thought I would never see you guys again.

REI

(to Alastor)

You know them?

JUNKIE

We waited for you afterwards but you never came. What happened?

REI

Keep your voices down.

ALASTOR

I'm sorry. I had something come up. What happened with you two?

JUNKIE

Well, we ditched our Guides...

(looks over to Rei)

No offense. And we decided to wait for you. When you didn't show up we took to the streets until our hour was up. But when our hour had gone by, no one came to pick us up. Word had gotten out that the Furien were busy chasing down a suicide. And that's when we saw you in the chariot.

REI

How did you find us here?

The Girl tries to talk but instead leans over and throws up water over Rei's dress. Rei looks at her with disgust.

JUNKIE

There were others who saw you guys run into this alley. They showed me.

Rei and Alastor looks at the other in fear.

REI

It's only a matter of time.

ALASTOR

We need to get out of here.

JUNKIE

Where are you guys going?

ALASTOR

We're getting out of Dominion.

REI

(to Alastor)

What are you doing?

ALASTOR

They are coming with us. I'm not leaving them here.

REI

The less there is the better chance we have moving through the city unseen.

ALASTOR

I'm not leaving them.

TIMOTHY

Do you guys have any relatives back at home?

GIRL

My mum.

JUNKIE

No, man, I have no one.

Rei looks at Alastor.

ALASTOR

(to Rei)

I don't care we have to try.

Rei runs out of the alley and across the street into another alley. A moment passes before the Girl and Junkie runs out. Another moment passes as Alastor carries his brother across the street. They continue to do this all throughout the city. The maze of alleyways were long but provided cover from the Guardians and The Furien.

INT. ALLEY - NIGHT

Rei cautiously peaks her head out. They had finally made it to the outer borders of the city. There were many horse drawn carriages parked on the street. She looks around to see which one is the closest.

Suddenly, another Carriage parks and blocks her view. It was a six horse drawn carriage. Charon hops off the carriage and walks to the door. He opens it up and seven souls begin to step out in towels.

CHARON

Alright then, come on. We don't want to keep the judges waiting.

Rei steps back into the shadows of the Alley.

TIMOTHY

Are we close?

REI

Very close. Charon's carriage is out there. I'm going to distract him while you guys get into the carriage.

JUNKIE

Why don't we just wait until he leaves?

REI

Because if he's still around while you guys get in, no one would suspect anything. If we get into his carriage and he's not around there will be a commotion in the streets. Now, I'll go out first. When I know everything is clear I will signal you guys to come out.

They all agree and watch as she leaves the alleyway.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Rei walks up to Charon, allowing his back to be turned to the open alley.

REI

(sternly)

Mr. Charon, may I have a word with you?

CHARON

Look it here, if it's not the lovely Rei. What can I do for you, my love?

REI

There has been some talk of concern as of late about matters that are under your control.

CHARON

Oh, really? And what sort of talk may I help address?

REI

It has come quite apparent the tardiness you bring with your captives. It has become increasingly difficult for the Guides because we are constantly rushed with our tasks to keep up with the schedule.

CHARON

I see.

Rei motions with her hand for the others to sneak into the carriage. Charon's back is still facing the alley.

CHARON (CONT'D)

But has anyone even considered why I'm late?

REI

That's far from the point.

CHARON

If Filing would get their act together over there then I wouldn't have to chase down souls who are still living. There are tons of improper paper work being sent down to me which makes my job quite difficult to say the least.

REI

Maybe you should pack things up and allow someone else to do the job if you cannot handle it.

CHARON

Oh, I can handle it, my love.

REI

The Guides are supposed to attend their subjects for two hours each. But because of the recent delays, we had to cut it down to an hour each session.

The souls sneak into the carriage one at a time.

CHARON

I do understand your concern but you see, if I constantly receive the wrong paperwork then how is it my fault that it takes me a bit longer than normal to capture these souls?

REI

Well, something needs to be done.

CHARON

Indeed.

Alastor and his brother is the last to leave the alley. He has a harder time getting Timothy into the carriage. They struggle, as Junkie and the Girl tries to pull from inside the carriage.

REI

(glancing over Charon's shoulder)

I will address the concern with the council, but in the meantime please make sure you are on time for now on.

CHARON

You don't have to worry about me, my love. I've been doing this for nearly 4 centuries. In fact...

Before he could finish his statement, the Girl throws up water which lands on the street. Charon hears the sound and turns around. Alastor is caught off guard as he is about to step into the carriage.

CHARON (CONT'D)

What the hell?

Charon grabs Alastor by the neck and slams him against the carriage. Charon glances inside to see the other souls.

CHARON (CONT'D)

What the hell do you think you're doing?

The Guardians who patrol the street all stop and stare. A crowd was beginning to form. Rei had to do something before all attention is on them. She grabs Charon from behind and pulls him off of Alastor.

REI

(to Alastor)

Take the reins. Follow this road straight into the forest. Go now!

Alastor hesitates then hops onto the seat up front and trashes the reins. The carriage takes off with speed. Charon knocks Rei to the ground. He watches as his carriage drives away. Charon walks out into the middle of the street and yells out a name.

CHARON

Firmus!

The name echoes throughout the city. A gush of wind blows through the streets. Suddenly, a large grey horse glides down the street. He has large wings made of grey feathers. Charon mounts on FIRMUS and they take off after the carriage.

The Guardians begin to attack Rei. They begin to pull on her hair and her limbs. Rei struggles to fight them off. As she runs down the street, she lets out a long whistle. A moment passes before her horse and chariot comes around the corner of the street. Hot on its trail were the Furien. She had only one shot at this. The horse would not be able to stop. She had to jump on the chariot while it traveled pass her.

The chariot draws near, knotting down the charging Guardians that ran after her. The Furien were right behind. The chariot swings by her. But before she can grab hold, her dress becomes caught by the chariot and she is dragged through the streets. Rei begins to slowly pull herself up and into the moving chariot. She grabs holds of the reins.

EXT. CITY OF THE JUDGED - NIGHT

The chase is led out of the city. Not knowing how to control the reigns, Alastor continues to thrash the horses harder. He looks back to see what or who follows. Charon rides Firmus just as fast. Charon is closing in with great speed.

Rei is hot on Charon's trail but her concerns are more on those who follow her. The Furien are on her like rapid dogs. Mud and dirt are tossed from the hooves and wheels of the chasers. Rei notices that Charon's carriage, which is being driven by Alastor, is making a sharp turn to the right heading in the wrong direction.

REI

No!

They all follow, like cars attached to a train. The road is now filled with rocks and heavy boulders. The horses easily move about them but the carriage and chariot does not favor too well.

Charon is able to catch up to Alastor whose carriage is slowed down due to the rocky terrain. Firmus and Charon are now side by side with Alastor.

CHARON

Look around you boy. You're trapping yourself deeper into uncharted lands. Pretty soon the wheels to the carriage will break and then you will be forced to make a run for it.

ALASTOR

I don't belong here!

CHARON

And where do you belong?

ALASTOR

I'm getting out of here and I'm taking them with me.

CHARON

(laughing)

Oh, really?

(beat)

And tell me, how is a cripple, a junkie and a small child going to out run us?

REI

(yelling from behind)

Leave them alone!

Charon glances behind and sees that Rei has caught up to the carriage as well.

CHARON

Turn back around, Guide. Save yourself from an even harsher punishment than you are already going to face.

Rei removes a scepter from her dress and points it at Charon.

REI

Call them off, now!

Charon removes a long grey bullwhip from Firmus' saddle. He uncurls the leather whip. He swings the whip at Rei. The tail of the whip hits her face, knocking Rei off her chariot and onto the ground.

ALASTOR

Rei!

Alastor leaps off of the carriage, knocking Charon off of Firmus. They both land to the ground hard. The carriage comes to a stop as the chase ends. The Furien mount off their horses and walk over to Rei. Charon gets back to his feet and wraps his one arm around Alastor's neck preventing him from moving.

CHARON

(to the Furien)

Here he his.

The Furien walk past Rei who tries to get up from the ground. They are now only a couple of feet from Alastor and Charon. Junkie steps out of the carriage in fear.

JUNKIE

Hey, let him go!

CHARON

Stay out of this boy.

ALASTOR

(to Junkie)

Go back inside.

Rei stumbles back to her feet. She holds the scepter with both hands out in front of her.

REI

Stop!

The Furien stop their approach and face Rei who now holds this mysterious scepter.

CHARON

Do you even know what you hold in your hand? Do you even know what it does?

REI

This is the scepter of the old world. The Judges use to carry it with them for protection.

Charon tosses Alastor to the ground and takes a couple of steps to Rei.

CHARON

But do you know what it does?

REI

The guides were given them in order to protect Dominion in case of any uprising from the judged.

The Furien grab hold of their swords and slowly pull them out. They slowly approach Rei.

CHARON

But do you know what it does?

REI

It summons the creatures of the old world to obey the commands of the one who summoned it.

CHARON

Do you really believe the judges would allow a mere weakling as yourself to have such power?

REI

Does it really matter?

CHARON

Its time to end to this useless fighting and...

Rei twists the middle of the scepter. A spear pops out of the end of the scepter. There is moment of silence as everyone is caught of guard by what she just had done or tried to do.

CHARON (CONT'D)

It looks like the judges lied to you.

Charon grabs Rei by the neck and begins to choke her. Junkie runs over to the Furien and jumps on the back of one. Alastor pulls one of the Furien swords away and begins to ward them away. Timothy hops out of the carriage on his one leg as The Girl looks on from within the carriage.

Charon his still choking Rei. She jams the spear into Charon's chest. Charon steps back as he tries to pull it out from him. Rei grabs a huge rock from the ground and bashes Charon's head with it. Charon falls to ground in pain. Rei pulls out the scepter from his chest and begins to twist and turn it again. She is suddenly interrupted by Furien #4 who swings his sword at her but she dodges the strike in time. She uses the scepter to block some of the in coming attacks from the Furien.

The fight continues. Attacks that would have been fatal in our world were just useless blows to slow down their enemy.

Rei once again tries to open the scepter but the scepter is knocked out of her hand by the bull whip. Rei runs over to the scepter. Charon thrashes the whip once more and it wraps around her leg, forcing Rei to fall. Now on the ground, Rei grabs the scepter which laid right next to her. Charon begins to drag her across the ground to him. As she is being dragged she continues to twist and turn the scepter. As she gets to Charon, Rei is able to get one good hard twist before a loud earth shattering trumpet is heard throughout the lands. White blinding light draws out of either end of the scepter.

All stop the intense fighting for no one knew what to make of the events. The sound of the trumpet moves on traveling further into Dominion. A moment of deathly silence filters in. A sudden monstrous roar echoes the land. The scream was so load, the rocks on the ground shuttered.

CHARON (CONT'D)

Impossible!

A large volcanic like explosion erupts a couple of yards from them. Dirt, rock, and gravel are tossed everywhere as a large crater is formed. DEMON GORGON pulls itself out from the cold dark abyss. It is a giant of a beast. It is as tall as a six story building. As long as three city blocks with a tail that stretches even further. The beast walks on four legs with sharp nails attached to the end of each. Its head, as large as it was, had a mouth that reached from one ear to the other. Its wide mouth had rows of fangs that overlapped each other. Its wings were wide and dragon like. Its eyes were piercing with the same white blinding light as the scepter provided.

Charon runs over to Rei in fear.

CHARON (CONT'D)

What have you done? You unlocked something that shouldn't have ever been released.

Rei doesn't say a word. Charon runs over to the Furien. Rei turns to Alastor and the others.

REI

Get back to the carriage.

Charon grabs Furien #1.

CHARON

You must do something! You are the only ones who can stop it. You must call the others.

The Furien levitate into the air and float over to the beast with swords in hand. Charon looks around nervously and sees that his chariot once again is being hijacked. Charon runs over to the carriage. Rei is about to mount the carriage when Charon grabs her by the hair and pulls to the ground.

Meanwhile, the Furien are now hovering in front of massive beast. Demon Gorgon responds with a scream. Fire erupts and engulfs The Furien swords as they fly in for the attack.

INT. THE HALL OF JUDGMENT

The hall, just as before, was filled with souls waiting to be judged. The sound of Demon Gorgon scream shatters the windows. The souls look around, frightened from the sound coming from outside.

INT. THE COUNCILS CHAMBER

Judge Geryon along with his colleagues sits in complete silence at a round table. A Pikeman barges into the chamber with great haste. He stops before going to far into the chamber.

PIKEMAN

My lords, the great ancient beast, Demon Gorgon has been released. A Guide by the name of Rei has summoned it.

All the other judges turn to Judge Geryon. He stands up as if taking responsibility for the horror. Another judge talks in his tongue to Geryon. Judge Geryon raises his hand up as if to silence the commotion.

GERYON

(to the Pikeman)

Summon all The Furien. The beast must be fallen.

PIKEMAN

As for the runaways?

GERYON

A suicide has never escaped, nor shall he.

EXT. ST. ELIZABETH'S HOSPITAL - RAINY NIGHT

Several police vehicles pull up accompanied by some unmarked cars. Governor Patts and Commissioner Walton, along with secret service and police officers jump out the cars and rush into the building.

INT. LOBBY - RAINY NIGHT

They barge into the lobby of the hospital and sweep the entire lobby floor. The hospital staff looks on helplessly and confused. Governor Patts approach a NURSE.

PATTS

Bring me to Dr. Coulter.

NURSE

He's in the middle of a session.

PATTS

I have a court under that has turned St. Elizabeth Hospital into Federal care. I also have a warrant for Dr. Hammond Coulter's arrest.

NURSE

I don't understand.

PATTS

All hospital activities are now under the states control. All documents will be seized.

WALTON

The patients are now under federal custody.

Detectives and police office flood the hospital. They rummage the halls and offices.

NURSE

I don't think Dr. Coulter is expecting you.

PATTS

Then I suggest you tell him I'm here.

INT. MEPHIST FOREST - NIGHT

The carriage is now being chased by the Demon Gorgon which charges after them knocking down trees. The large beast is also being attacked from the Mephistopheles, who climbs up its legs and on to the body. They begin to eat the creature alive. They look like a swarm of ants trying to protect the mound. The Demon Gorgon is also being attack from the sky as thousands of Furien are hovering over it throwing flames. There are some Furien who have landed on its backside and began stabbing it with their swords. But the Furien are soon overcome by the Mephistopheles, who begins to attack them as well.

Back at the carriage, Rei and Charon are fighting for control of the reins. Rei begins to punch Charon repeatedly in the face. Charon back hands Rei knocking her down, almost falling off the carriage.

INT. CARRIAGE - NIGHT

Alastor looks out the window in fear. He begins to unlatch the door. His brother grabs him by the arm.

TIMOTHY

What are you doing?

ALASTOR

Rei needs my help. I have to help her.

TIMOTHY

Are you aware of what's out there?

ALASTOR

The Mephistopheles are running towards that thing that's chasing us. They are distracted. I might have a chance to get out there unnoticed.

JUNKIE

Come on man, why even risk it. We're heading towards the Vortex anyhow.

ALASTOR

What happens if Charon knocks her over. Then what?

TIMOTHY

I'm not letting you go out there.

ALASTOR

Timothy, I love you but I have to do this. We owe this much to her.

Alastor opens the door. The wind is strong. The speed of the carriage is going much faster than he anticipated. Its takes a moment before Alastor can gain his balance against the strength of the wind. He climbs out and begins to slowly move across the side of the carriage.

TIMOTHY

No!

Timothy, trying to grab his brother back inside, loses his balance and falls out into the forest.

ALASTOR

(looking back)

Timothy!

Alastor begins to cry. But his sorrow is caught short when he notices the Demon Gorgon is gaining ground. Alastor begins to climb over to the front of the carriage.

INT. ST. ELIZABETH'S HOSPITAL - NIGHT

The governor and his men walk through the halls like militants invading an enemy's camp. The corridor is filled with rooms and locked doors. All the lights to the hospital begins to flicker on and off.

PATTS

I want all these rooms secured and all its contents seized.

WALTON

You got it.

PATTS

What's going on with the lights?

NURSE

It's the storm. The wiring to this building is so old. We've gotten used to it by now.

They turn a corner, just to be greeted by another long hallway.

PATTS

(to the Nurse Hand)

How much further?

NURSE

Not that much further.

EXT. CARRIAGE - NIGHT

Charon is now over Rei punching her relentlessly. The horses are running freely without any command. Rei reaches for the scepter which lay next to her. She bashes Charon across the skull with it. Charon fall back. Alastor climbs up and over and grabs hold of Charon. The struggle continues, as Rei regains control over the reins.

INT. CARRIAGE - NIGHT

Junkie and The Girl sit in silence waiting for their fate. A thud sound is heard on the roof of the carriage. Suddenly a sword pierces through the rooftop and into the carriage. Junkie and Girl scream. Junkie pulls the Girl down to the floor of the carriage. The sword then is pulled back up. A moment passes when a piece of the roof is torn off. A hand reaches inside the carriage and grabs hold of Junkie.

Junkie is pulled out and on top of the roof by a Furien. The Girl screams. The Furien looks back down into the carriage and sees the little girl. It tries to reach back down for her, but Junkie grabs hold of the Furien.

JUNKIE

You leave her alone, you son of a bitch.

The Furien removes his sword and tries to strike Junkie but Junkie grabs hold of the hand with the sword. The struggle leads up to both losing their balance and both falling off the carriage and into the forest.

The Vortex is closing. The blinding light shines through the dense mist. Rei trashes the reins even faster and harder. Alastor, who continues to struggle with Charon beats him with the scepter. Charon loses his balance and falls overboard and off the carriage. Now, only seconds away from the Vortex, Rei looks over to Alastor.

REI

This is it.

ALASTOR

Thank you!

REI

You helped me see more than I had for years. Thank you.

They both nod and turned their focus to the Vortex. The carriage enters through. On the other side of the Vortex sat Luis in his catatonic state in his hospital room. The spirit of Alastor is tossed into the room and his pulled into the body of Luis. The Vortex closes and Luis suddenly awakens. He looks around in fear and begins to run out the room.

INT. GYMNASIUM - NIGHT

Coulter continues to stare at Luis. The lights in the gymnasium also flickers but both men do not notice.

COULTER

What happened to the child?

LUIS

Don't know.

COULTER

What about Rei?

LUIS

I don't know. I can only assume they made it through.

COULTER

And if they didn't?

LUIS

They would be trapped in the forest.

COULTER

So the Junkie, Charon, even your brother?

LUIS

All are trapped in the forest, being tortured by the Furien or the Mephistopheles.

COULTER

Isn't there a part of you that wants to go back and save your brother?

LUIS

It's a funny thing. I went in wanting to save everyone but Rei was right. After you spend some time in Dominion, you come to realize it's truly every man for themselves.

COULTER

What made you want to save him?

LUIS

Not sure. Maybe it was the illusion that we all have that when we die we got to Utopia. It was everything but Utopia. It's a dark place that will turn a man insane.

COULTER

And what do you think you would achieve by escaping? Eventually you would have to go back, right?

LUIS

I wasn't thinking that far ahead. Maybe I just needed to get away so it could sink in.

COULTER

So what is the plan now?

LUIS

Don't know.

COULTER

Has it sunk in?

LUIS

Yes.

COULTER

Then why prolong the inevitable?

LUIS

I guess I might have an ounce of hope left that maybe this is one big dream.

Dr. Coulter begins to writing something on a pad.

LUIS (CONT'D)

Have you ever lost someone, Doctor?

Dr. Coulter stops his writing and looks back at his patient.

COULTER

Yes, I have.

LUIS

Was it a suicide?

Dr. Coulter tries to fight the tears.

COULTER

No.

LUIS

If you could, would you try to get them out?

COULTER

Yes.

LUIS

Then I guess you understand why did what I did.

Luis stands up from his seat and begins to walk around.

LUIS (CONT'D)

I just didn't expect to be in a hospital. The only family I had was my father. Where is my father?

Coulter removes the folder that he was hiding and opens it.

COULTER

I did some research and found some things that you might want to know. James Tamers, your father, died in 1961, three years after your death. He died from a stroke. Now, if what you say is true and you just ended up here a couple of days ago then the time you spent in Dominion was in a span of 54 years.

LUIS

That's impossible.

COULTER

But yet again here we are.

(beat)

Then there lies a dilemma. If 54 years have past, then who could have lived that long that was closely related to you?

LUIS

I don't know this man. I'm telling I never seen his face before.

COULTER

And you wouldn't. The man that sits before me was born Luis Fisher. Do you recall that last name?

LUIS

No.

COULTER

His mother was Susan Fisher. The same Susan Fisher that you left after finding out that she was pregnant with your child. When Luis was born, Susan found a new love and got married. She then became Susan Fitzgerald and they changed Luis' name to Luis Fitzgerald.

LUIS

(tearing up)

What are you telling me?

COULTER

Chris, this is your child. The only one you could have been closely related to in order to pass through the Vortex.

Luis begins to touch his face.

LUIS

My son?

COULTER

This is why you didn't know him because you never seen him.

LUIS

My son.

COULTER

Now, I'm not sure if your just playing the part but I cannot explain any of this?

LUIS

You still don't believe me?

COULTER

It's not that I don't want to. It's that there is no proof to back your story up. I want to believe every word but I cannot present this to the state.

LUIS

Have not been listening to what I've been saying? There are things going on here that is much bigger than your job.

Luis continues to walk around in deep thought. A moment passes before he stops.

LUIS (CONT'D)

I must go back. I cannot stay in his body.

COULTER

(standing up)

What?

LUIS

It's not fair...It's not fair for my son. I lived my life. I made my decisions. It's not right to take that from my son.

COULTER

You'll give it all up? The journey you took to get here, you'll toss it all away?

LUIS

Not my boy.

COULTER

But Luis has a disease. He doesn't have much longer to live. If you leave his body, he will remain dormant until he dies.

LUIS

And I rather him have that time spent here than spent in Dominion.

Governor Patts, Commissioner Walton, and the cops storm into the gymnasium.

PATTS

Alright, Dr. Coulter, St. Elizabeth Hospital has been seized by the state. All further practices are ending right now.

A gush of wind begins to build as all try to maintain their balance. A large explosion of blue light erupts in the middle of the gymnasium. The force of the explosion knocks everyone to the ground. The Vortex is now inside the hospital.

PATTS (CONT'D)

What the hell?

A moment passes and Judge Geryon walks out with the black book in hand. A large number of Furien accompany him out from the Vortex. Some rode on horse back, while others walked. Geryon was nearly as tall as the horses, if not taller. Geryon walks over to Luis.

GERYON

Alastor, you've caused a great unease all across Dominion. You put a good fight but now its time for you to face your punishment.

LUIS

I understand.

GERYON

Your punishment will be swift and harsh.

COULTER

Wait. Give him a break. He just wanted to come back to see his son. You don't have to take him.

Geryon flips open his book and begins to read from it.

GERYON

(to Coulter)

Ah, Dr. Hammond Coulter, father of James Michael Coulter and husband to Diane Karen Coulter. It was very entertaining watching your progression. The death of your son turned your soul cold, but rest to sure that your son is in good hands.

Tears begins to fill Coulter's eyes.

COULTER

You've seen my son?

GERYON

Your son was a good soul. Taken too early. He was granted a second chance. About four years ago he was reborn into another body. He will grow up in another family never remembering you but he will be happy and free from illness.

Geryon closes the book and walks up to Coulter who still lays on the floor.

GERYON (CONT'D)

You will maintain your doctrine and you will soon return back to medicine. You'll help many other unfortunate troubled souls.

The Spirit of Chris steps out of Luis' body. The body falls lifelessly to the floor. Chris looks back at Dr. Coulter.

CHRIS

Thank You.

Chris begins to walk towards the Vortex. Governor Patts struggles to his feet. The force of the wind coming from the Vortex is strong.

PATTS

Wait! Who are you? That man is under federal custody. I want names and I want them now.

Geryon turns to Governor Patts.

GERYON

John William Patts.

PATTS

How do you know my name? What the hell are you?

GERYON

I highly suggest you leave those cigarettes alone. They are killing you and you know it.

Geryon turns around and begins to walk towards the Vortex. Soon all the Furien and Geryon had walk through the Vortex. The Vortex slowly becomes smaller until it was no more. All who were left in the gymnasium remained on the floor trying to make sense of what had just happened.

THE END


End file.
